


Jizzus Another Smut Fanfic?

by sunflowa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cussing, M/M, Moaning, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, unresistable mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowa/pseuds/sunflowa
Summary: The one where Seungcheol barges into his boyfriend and Mingyu having sex. And they all get into a threesome.Sorry did someone mention a plot?





	Jizzus Another Smut Fanfic?

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote! Hope y'all will enjoy it! :3 This one was inspired by my friend sending me a picture of Mingyu piggy-backing Woozi eventhough we were talking about JiCheol, and I just sent her the main plot points that make up the entirity of this fanfic. In the end, I became attached to my writing so here is "Jizzus Another Smut Fanfic?" Expect an onslaught of adjectives and synonyms.

Seungcheol swings the door open and immediately lifts Jihoon up, pulling him off of Mingyu’s long, thick cock. Seungcheol tried to ignore the small strand of lube that connected the impressive shaft with his boyfriend’s raw asshole, or the needy sound that came out of Jihoon’s mouth in the swift motion.

"A - ah" Jihoon whimpers as he was roughly handled onto Seungcheol lap.

"Don't you ever." Seungcheol starts by spanking the boy on his lap.

"Dare." spank.

"Think about." spank.

"Having sex with." spank

"Another member" spank.

"Again." spank. "You hear me?" Seungcheol’s voice dripped with anger, thoughts incoherent as he punishes his boyfriend in front of Mingyu. Jihoon whimpers wantonly as his cheeks get redder and more sensitive with every spank. Despite his boyfriend’s anger, each hit shot straight through his body, all the way down to his arousal.

Seungcheol glared at the taller that was pounding into his boyfriend moments ago. Or at least he tried to. His eyes inadvertently drawn to his thick, veiny cock, and he couldn’t control himself from licking his lips. "Don’t –– don’t you come near my boyfriend again" Seungcheol tried to sound intimidating, but failed to as his voice grew softer and softer while he raked his eyes over Mingyu's abs and chest.

Ok Seungcheol will admit, he’s noticed the young visual more and more recently, especially after dance practices where his skin will look so golden and honey-like, lickable and all that shit. And he’s definitely noticed his boyfriend’s stares as well. What he didn’t anticipate, however, was Jihoon going to Mingyu’s room after the couple got into a big argument and staying in there for 15 whole minutes. Honestly, Seungcheol can’t even recall what they were arguing about anymore. All he could think about after Jihoon had slammed the door angrily was how pissed he was at Pledis for giving them dorms with such thin walls and the fact that his boyfriend was fucking the tall, hot male next door.

“Hey" Mingyu’s deep, lustful voice snapped Seungcheol out of his thoughts. He smirked sexily, taking the latter’s nervous gulp as a cue to go on.

“Wanna ask your boyfriend how he enjoyed my long, thick cock thrusting into him? He's so tight and warm." Mingyu said in a sultry voice, making a show of flexing his abs a little when he noticed Seungcheol’s eyes dropping lower.

That’s it. With that, what remained of Seungcheol’s earlier anger disappeared into arousal.

Jihoon, feeling his boyfriend’s aggression dissipate started breathlessly, “D –Daddy? Please let him try it. Both of you can share me! Please daddy, he has such a nice, veiny cock. I’ve seen you ogling him too; won’t you share me with him? Please?" The small boy looked up at Seungcheol with large, brown eyes, begging prettily on his lap. His hard on rubbing against coups' thing pleadingly and leaking pre-cum all over the pants the older was wearing.

Like floodgate opening, Seungcheol’s resistance crumbled.

He breathed in deeply and sighed. "Ok baby, I'll try, just this once for you ok?" Cheol smoothened his hands over Jihoon’s ass before lifting the small boy onto the bed Mingyu was still on.

"That's more like it" Mingyu said in a lustful, raspy voice while looking at Seungcheol settle Jihoonon all fours, ass facing himself.

"Wait a minute" Seungcheol said firmly. "You'll take his front while I take the back. If we're gonna fuck my boyfriend, you're gonna follow my rules. Got it?"

Mingyu's eyes widened for a while, before he smirked and nodded.

“Yes…sir” Mingyu said, his grin widening at the bulge in Seungcheol’s pants jumping at the name.

Seeing as Jihoon was shamelessly moaning away at Mingyu’s cock filling him moments ago, Seungcheol figured that he'd be loose enough to take his own large(r) penis. Seungcheol pulled down is pants and underwear together, and in one swift thrust, sheathed himself fully into Jihoon’s ass.

"AH! CHEOL!" Jihoon yelped loudly, though it sounded more like a moan the way Jihoon dragged out his boyfriend’s name. “So–ah–so big. Daddy feels so g–good in me!” Jihoon’s walls clamped tightly around Seungcheol and he cursed loudly, bucking his hips out and back in swiftly and immediately finding his boyfriend’s sweet spot.

“You like that babe? You like my big, fat cock buried inside of you? Christ, your ass feels so amazing, so tight and warm for your daddy.”

Seungcheol looked up and motioned Mingyu closer with his finger. The taller licked his lips, pupils blown from the sight in front of him. He moved closer and let Jihoon grasp the base of his thick shaft.

"Th-that’s right. Like that." Mingyu groaned and threw his head back, feeling Jihoon slowly jerk him off. A small bead of pre-cum leaked out of the long shaft, and Jihoon could not help but to stretch his neck and give the large head a small kitten lick..

"F-fuck" Mingyu groaned, thrusting his cock forward and making it slide across and smear pre-cum on Jihoon fair cheeks.

“Shit” Seungcheol said as he looked at the erotic sight. “Mingyu, smear your pre-cum all over Jihoon’s pretty lips. Make him beg for it.” Seungcheol commanded the youngest.

Seungcheol eyes Mingyu’s adam’s apple bob up and down as he does as he is told, slapping Jihoon’s hand away and wiping his cock’s large head on Jihoon’s lips, coating it with arousal. Jihoon groans frustrated as he opens his mouth wider in attempt to catch the head in his mouth, but Mingyu obediently avoids it as he dresses Jihoon’s lips in the lewd gloss.

“You look so pretty Hoonie” Seungcheol practically growls, starting to thrust his now throbbing erection into Jihoon at a steady pace, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. “Gyu,” Seungcheol assertively said. The taller boy opposite him, engrossed in teasing Jihoon’s mouth, startedly looked up to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol took a while to drink in the sight of the Adonis in front of him. His mouth was agape, skin coated in the promised thin layer of sweat that made him look so damn fuckable. He was panting a bit, but tried to cover it up by gulping some air and biting his lips. Seungcheol smirked. He didn’t expect Mingyu’s earlier façade of smugness to break so easily with himself gaining back control over the situation, but he decided that he liked this version of the younger more.

‘Enough with teasing him” Seungcheol smirked, “Let him suck your cock.” Mingyu’s eyes widened and looked down to Jihoon, who excitedly draws his tongue along the large vein underneath his cock. Jihoon brought his tongue back to the head of Mingyu’s dick, and opened his mouth wide before sliding the shaft completely in his mouth.

“F-fuck. Its all the way in.” Mingyu gasps as Jihoon bottoms out. “Your throat is so warm and tight – shit. Your lips look so good stretched around me like this” Mingyu reaches down to grasp some of Jihoon’s hair.

“Fuck his throat.” Seungcheol ordered Mingyu, causing the boy below him to moan on the cock he was sucking at the prospect.

“Sh-shit” Mingyu cursed as he started thrusting in and out of Jihoon’s throat. Slowly at first, as if he was afraid to make the boy beneath him choke if he went too fast. However, that apprehension quickly disappeared as Jihoon started moaning more into his cock.

Seungcheol smirked at Mingyu, before throwing his head back as Jihoon’s walls clamped even tighter on his thrusting penis. “So good. You’re being such a good boy for us Jihoon. You like that don’t you, getting both ends stuffed with cocks, letting them pound you senseless.” Seungcheol growled, relishing in how obedient his baby boy was.

Very soon, both Seungcheol and Mingyu were pounding into Jihoon in sync, and the only sounds that could be heard in the room were moans and slapping noises. Seungcheol looked up at Mingyu’s face and saw how stimulated the other looked. His eyes trailed over to Mingyu’s swollen, teeth-bitten lips. Growling, Seungcheol reached over and looped his hand over Mingyu’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

“Mph!” Mingyu startled surprised, and Jihoon gave a long moan as the bodies on either side of him connected above him, pushing the cocks he had inside him deeper. Seungcheol felt a familiar tightening of Jihoon’s ass, tighter than before, indicating that he was going to come. After a few more thrusts from both sides, Jihoon came on the sheets below them.

“Shit –“ Mingyu mumbled in the kiss before pulling out of Jihoon to let ropes of cum decorate his face. The sight and the sensation he felt on his cock was enough for him to cum as well, and he rode out his orgasm in his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's horrible or if the members are a bit ooc. Please leave comments about what I probably shouldn't have done!! Thanks babes.
> 
> xoxo  
> yaboi sunflowa *sunflower emoji*


End file.
